


Chocolate Adventure

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery, Cake, Child!Semi, Gen, M/M, Rushing to find a gift, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Because training has kept him away all day from picking out his White Day gift, Bokuto scooped Eita up the moment he returned home and went to find it. They come up a simple bakery that could possibly have the answer he's been looking for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder to vote for who's story you want to be told next! Iwaoi is currently winning and DaiSuga is not far behind! You have until April to vote!
> 
> \--> http://www.strawpoll.me/12450322

“Where are we going, Daddy?” It was late afternoon, early evening when Eita asked that to his father. Bokuto had picked his small son up the moment he returned home from practice. Akaashi only managed to get a welcome home out, before they were gone. 

“We’re going to find a gift for Mama because today is White Day.” Bokuto explained, while he kept looking around for a certain bakery the wing spiker had looked up earlier that day.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“What’s what, sport?” Bokuto was not really paying attention as he stopped and looked at his phone. “Where’s that shop?”

“Daddy what’s White Day? How come everyone isn’t wearing white?” The boy asked as he tilted his head. Bokuto stopped and looked at Eita, before letting out a little laugh and patted his son’s head.

“No, sports. White Day doesn’t mean everyone has to wear white. Remember how last month you and Mommy made chocolates for me?” 

“Yeah! It was yummy and lots of fun!” Eita smiled as he nodded.

“Well, you see, because Mommy made me chocolates and I accepted them, I have to give him something on White Day which is today. Now why it’s called White Day, I have no idea but I guess it has to do something with white chocolate.” Bokuto explained as he shrugged. 

“Okay! What are you going to get Mommy, Daddy?”

“Well, I looked up a bakery and wanted to check it out. Hopefully it isn’t too full and has something we can get for Mommy! I also put in an order of flowers, those can be from you, kiddo.” 

“Oh? Hmmm okay!”

“Alright! Let’s find Mama something for today! Oh look there, Eita!” Bokuto exclaimed as he pointed into a certain direction. “There’s the bakery! Let’s see if they have something!”

“Cake!” Eita cheered as they headed into the bakery. It was a small place, that looked like it was family owned. Eita ohed as he looked around, while Bokuto peered at the display cases. 

“These are some nice cakes, what do you say, sports?” The child turned to his father, away from looking at all the decorations to the display cakes, where he was met with simple decorated cakes. Even though they were simple, they looked pretty!

“Ohhh! Pretty!”

“Alright, let’s pick one out for Mama!” Bokuto nodded as the two looked for the perfect cake.

“Um...c-can I help you with something?” A soft voice interfered. The wing spiker looked up to see a young woman behind the counter, looking quite nervous.

“Yeah, actually you can! You see, my little man and I are looking for a White Day present for my husband and I was wondering if you could recommend anything? Like any style or flavors, he’ll eat anything to be honest.” Bokuto explained as he put Eita down, who pressed his face against the glass.

“Hmmm...well I recommend them all, but I don’t know if you would want any of my...simple cakes. Everyone seems to want some fancy design of some sort.” The woman replied as she looked down. “That’s all I’ve heard for the past few months I’ve been opened. My cake designs need to be more...fancy or elaborate.”

Bokuto blinked in confusion. “...Do the cakes taste good though?”

“Huh? Well, the elder ladies, that live nearby, come in all the time and buy them without any complaints. So I’d say ‘Yes’? No one has really told me if they taste good or not.” She explained.

“Hmmm...Do you have any samples my son and I could try?” The wing spiker asked as the woman nodded.

“Uh, yes I do.”

“Alright! One sample for me and my boy please! Eita, do you want to try some cake?”

“Yes!” Eita called out, his face still pressed against the glass. The women nodded as she went into the back to grab some samples. Bokuto crouched down next to his son to see what cakes they had.

“What do you see sports?”

“I like that one, Daddy!” Eita pointed to a white frosted roll cake that had a very simple leaf design on top. Placed neatly between the two leafs was a piece of chocolate that read ‘ _ Happy White Day _ ’. “Can we get that one for Mommy, Daddy? Please?”

“Hm, I don’t see why not. I do like it, it’s simple! Like Mama. In many ways, he’s simple but amazing! Like this cake is simple, but is going to taste amazing!” Bokuto explained as the blond nodded.

“Yeah! Simple but amazing!!”

“Um...he-here is the sample.” The woman called out as the two looked over. 

“Oh, awesome! Go get it for us, sports!” Eita rushed over to the lady. She bent down and handed it to the small child, who gave her a big smile.

“Thank you for making a yummy cake!”

“Oh um...you’re welcome.” ‘ _ He’s just a child, everything tastes great to him. _ ’ She thought as she watched the two take a bite of the cake sample. ‘ _ Here we go. They won’t like the cake and I’ll lose more customers. Probably should start looking at places that are hiring- _ ’

“Whoa there! That tastes good! What do you think, sports?” Bokuto exclaimed after he had taken a bite.

“Mmmhmm!! Super yummy Daddy!” Eita agreed as the woman looked up, in shock. “Can we get the cake?”

“You betcha! Hey can we get that white cake with the leaves on top of it? Does it come in this chocolate flavor?” Bokuto asked as he looked toward the frozen lady. “Uh...everything okay?”

“H-Huh? Oh, of course! Um, right away!”

“Yay! Mommy is gonna get the super duper yummy cake!” Eita cheered as the woman took the cake out of the display case and began to box it up. “Daddy, can we tell Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Kenma and Uncle Iwa-chan and Uncle Oi and Uncle Dai-”

“Yes, Eita, we can tell everyone about the yummy cakes this place makes.” Bokuto cut the boy off as the child began to name every single person of the national team. The child giggled as the woman smiled and turned around, handing the box to Bokuto.

“And here it is!”

“Great! Thank you so much! I’m SO glad I found your shop when I was looking up bakeries today! Whoa, you are a lifesaver!” Bokuto smiled the woman reciprocating it. “Are you the owner?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I can already tell, you’re going to have good business in the future!” Bokuto chuckled as he paid. 

“Thank you for the yummy cake!” Eita called out as they exited the shop. The owner couldn’t help but smile and waved to the small boy, who waved back.

* * *

“Surprise, Mommy!” Eita called out as the two returned home. Akaashi turned around and smiled when he saw Eita rush up with flowers in his hands.

“Oh my what do we have here?” The former setter asked as he picked up the boy, who hugged him tight.

“For you! Happy White Day!!”

“Oh thank you my sweet boy.” Akaashi thanked as he kissed his son’s nose. “Where’s Daddy?”

“HEY HEY HEY! WE GOT CAKE!” Bokuto called out as he entered the kitchen with the box. “Happy White Day, Keiji!”

“So this is where you went.” The former setter chuckled as he smelt the flowers and walked up to the box. “Simple Cakes Bakery. Huh, I haven’t heard of that place before.”

“Yeah, they’re in a weird location, but Eita and I tried a sample and whoa was it good! Moist and lots of flavor!”

“Eita picked out the cake for you Mommy!” The child exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

“You did? It’s a beautiful cake, Eita.” Akaashi complimented as the child smiled big. “Moist and lots of flavor, hm? How about we try it after dinner?”

“Yeah!”

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Bokuto agreed as he hugged Akaashi from behind and kissed his cheek. “Happy White Day, Keiji. You mean the whole world to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also happy Pi day!
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Just a small heads up, I will not be posting a Tiny!Semi next Friday because next week is Shiratorizawa week. I have two entries that I'm posting so looking forward to that :D But I will be posting the last March Tiny!Semi on March 31st...which is funny because that's my birthday. 
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you on March 31st!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
